User talk:Skin Maker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skin Maker page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:20, September 5, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:24, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story I'm sorry, but it is well within reason to delete a story that fails to meet basic quality standards. Your story had massive punctuation (Commas and apostrophes missing where needed: "This is not another scary story so before read this be aware of your surroundings(,) look at yourself and don(')t trigger it now(.) it has started be free to read and learn about the truth about yourself."), capitalization ("ego (Ego), superego (superego) and Id but my studies made me attain that exists a fourth category that i (I) call moartea ego (Moartea Ego)"), wording ("Moartea ego its feeling that molds you that makes you realize your your face and skin dont match the your inside of your mind and only leaves you with that rush that only stops when you match it with your inside face") and story issues. I suggest getting another teacher to help you review your story as they overlooked over a dozen basic English errors that resulted in the story being well below our quality standards. In fact there's hardly a sentence where there isn't a glaring error present of some sort. Story issues: "A person personality (sic) can be categorized in three ways ego, super ego and Id but my studies made me attain that exists a fourth category (awkward wording) that i (I) call moartea ego" How exact did they come across this theory and how does it differentiate between the Thanatos Drive? If you're going to use Psychology terms, please be well versed in it as a few basic psychology classes I took in college poked holes in your plot within minutes of reading it. Additionally Freud's theories have been all but discredited so using them as if they were reputable knowledge is not a good idea. Story issues cont.: This story is in no way written like a scientific experiment and the student's basic mishandling of the English language makes the scientific approach seem flawed and unbelievable. "I agreed with a subject to use moartea ego for forty two day he has a teacher only agreed with two because off his time i agreed too." How exactly is he accessing this facet of his personality if it's just been discovered by some random college student? If it's so easily accessed, why has no one discovered it (which Freud hypothesized this exact theme back in the 1920's by the way.) Story issues end: There are a lot more issues, but I feel like writing your story on the Portuguese wiki would be a lot more beneficial as your grasp on English is tenuous at best. ("I agreed with a subject to use moartea ego for forty two day he has a teacher only agreed with two because off his time i agreed too.", "I was got sentenced to life on prison but i refuse to prison and be treated like a common criminal i just made a experience not a crime so i will submit myself to experience on and close myself on my vault were the police cant get me.", etc.) Even if the story was free of mechanical issues (which it's not), there wording problems (of which there are numerous) and story issues would still result in your story being below quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:03, September 5, 2016 (UTC)